2001-2002 : Ryanland Television Schedule
This was the Ryanland broadcast television schedule on all five commercial television networks for the fall season beginning in September 2001. All times are Eastern and Pacific. New fall series are highlighted in bold. The most watched show for the year is highlighted in lime. The top ten most-watched programs are highlighted in yellow. The top 20 most-watched programs are highlighted in cyan. The top 30 most-watched programs are highlighted in magenta. The top 40 rated programs are highlighted in orange. The top 50 rated programs are highlighted in silver. Cleverbest TV has now been shortened to CTV Dramatic Channel has now been shortened to DC This season also marked the first time that RTN aired non-reality television series on the network (My Wife and Kids and Star Trek : Enterprise) Schedule Sunday 'Monday' 'Tuesday' 'Wednesday' *''Dawson's Creek'', switched from Dramatic Channel to ERC. 'Thursday' *Ally McBeal was moved from ERC to the Dramatic Channel. 'Friday' 'Saturday' *theRN gained permission to air repeats of The Briefcase of Hell on Saturdays By network []CTV ]RTN ]DC ]ERC ]The RN Renewals and Cancellations Full season orders The following are shows that have been given full seasons during the 2007-2008 television season. Shows listed in Bold will return for 2002-2003 television season. CTV *''According To Jim'' - On September 22, 2001, CTV gained the rights to the series. *''The Bernie Mac Show'' - On October 5, 2001, CTV gained the rights to the series RTN *''My Wife and Kids'' - On September 19, 2001, RTN gained the rights to the series *''TV News'' - On September 21, 2001 RTN ordered an additional 12 episodes, bringing the total to 35. *''The Amazing Race U.S ''- On October 2, 2001, RTN gained the rights to the series *''Star Trek'' '': Enterprise'' - On November 3, 2001, RTN gained the rights to the series *''The Mole U.S'' - On February 23, 2002, RTN gained the rights to the series DC *''Undeclared -'' On September 9, 2001, DC gained the rights to the series. *''Maybe It's Me - 'On October 2, 2001, DC gained the rights to the series.'' *''Reba -'' 'On September 21, 2001, DC gained the rights to the series. *''Raising Dad ''- On November 7, 2001, DC gained the rights to the series.'' *''Ally McBeal ''- On September 29, 2001, DC and ERC had a show swap, DC gave ERC Dawson's Creek while ERC gave DC Ally McBeal. *''Grounded For Life'' - On November 6, 2001, DC gained the rights to the series. '''ERC *''Hold On To Your Life'' - On September 17, 2001, the show was given a full 22 episode season. *''Fear Factor'' - On September 19, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series. *''Six Feet Under'' - On October 2, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series. *''Scrubs'' - On October 5, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series. *''Smallville'' - On October 8, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series. *''24'' - On October 25, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series. *''Dawson's Creek'' - On September 29, 2001, DC and ERC had a show swap, DC gave ERC Dawson's Creek while ERC gave DC Ally McBeal. The RN ' *''Touched By An Angel - On September 7, 2001, With competition ERC, The RN finally gained the rights to the series. Cancellations The following are shows that have been cancelled during the 2007-2008 television season. '''CTV *''Dark Angel ''- After 2 seasons and 43 episodes, the show was officially cancelled in the US, the'' show will air it's finale on April 14, 2002. *Felicity - After 4 seasons and 84 episodes, the show ended in the US, the show will air it's finale on March 22, 2002. '''RTN' *Documentary Night - After 3 seasons and 70 episodes, the show was cancelled by RTN, the show will air it's finale on May 7, 2002. DC *''Undeclared - After just 1 season and 17 episodes, the show was officially cancelled in the US, the show will air it's finale on February 19, 2002. *''Maybe It's Me - After just 1 season and 22 episodes, the show was officially cancelled in the US, the show will air it's finale on March 26, 2002. *''Raising Dad'' - After just 1 season and 22 episodes, the show was officially cancelled in the US, the show will air it's finale on March 8, 2002. *''Ally McBeal'' - After 5 seasons and 115 episodes, the show was officially cancelled in the US, the show will air it's finale on April 4, 2002. ERC *''Once and Again - After 3 seasons and 63 episodes, the show was officially cancelled in the US and will air it's finale on February 26, 2002.'' *''What About Joan?'' - After just 15 episodes, the show was cancelled on ERC due to low ratings (gaining 0.9 viewers per episode), just a few episodes later it was also cancelled in the US. The series aired the final episode on January 15, 2002 *''Fear Factor'' - After just 7 episodes, the show was cancelled on ERC due to low ratings (gaining 1 million viewers per episode). The final episode aired on the network was on November 7, 2001. Reruns were placed in that timeslot until the 2002-2003 season. The RN *N/A Category:Ryanland Television Schedules